


Splitting Apart

by rattmann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Things have gone to shit, complete and utter shit. This leads to Qrow getting an idea that Clover doesn't agree with, which makes Clover say something that has everything suddenly fall into place...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Splitting Apart

They were under attack. Everything was going to shit, they were all split up from each other with no way to communicate, and they were under fucking attack, did Qrow mention that everything was fucked up? Because it was. Grimm were everywhere, flooding the streets of Mantle until it got to the point where the only thing you could hear was the screeching of the monsters. Oh, and Salem’s workers were here. Wasn’t that just peachy. Qrow didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t find his nieces or any of the other kids anywhere. And like an idiot he didn’t have his scroll on him. The only person he had around was Clover. Clover, who had pulled them into a hiding spot just as soon as the alarms started blaring. It was some alleyway that certainly felt like some place Tyrian would hang out for fun.

“I’m going to comm the General again, maybe he’ll pick up this time.” Clover turns away from him slightly, trying to get ahold of Ironwood, Qrow watches as Clover’s stoic face flashes to concern in an instant. The Ace Op curses under his breath, “Dammit… nothing. I don’t understand…”

Qrow watches as Clover continues to call between Ironwood and Winter, who gets more panicked the more he calls with no answer. Qrow looks out of the alley, squinting as he looks through the fog, hoping to see a familiar yellow haired girl or a flash of rose petals, but he sees nothing. Looking back to Clover, he grips Harbinger as something in his brain just _clicks._

“We should split up.”

_“What?”_

Qrow gives him a pointed look, fingers shaking slightly in agitation. They shouldn’t just be standing around letting people get hurt. He’s a Huntsman for fucks sake, and Clover is the leader of the Ace Ops. Why are they just standing around? He knows Clover feels the same way, judging by the way he twitches every time something that sounds a lot like a _human_ scream echoes through the city. He knows the man wants backup, but sometimes you just need to fight through things on your own.

“We’ll cover more ground if we separate.”

“Absolutely not! We need to think this through!” Clover protested, brows furrowing. Qrow holds his hand up slightly, hoping to stop any sort of argument that Clover would’ve had forming in his brain. It doesn’t work. The Ace Op frowns, grabbing Qrow’s wrist tightly, “We’ll be stronger together.”

They stand there for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. Clover’s teal ones filled with worry while Qrow’s are filled with determination, Clover’s hand tightens around Qrow’s wrist as he speaks once again, “Qrow… listen to me. If we stick together then we have a better chance of… I don’t know. Just stay… _stay with me_.”

He’s practically begging, pleading eyes staring into the Huntsman’s. Qrow wants to stay. He really does. They fight well together, they’d be able to tear through enemies at a much quicker pace. Yet Qrow still can’t shake the feeling that they’d be better splitting up. He knows that Clover knows that he’s right, that they’d cover more ground. They can handle themselves after all. Granted… it would be really nice to stick together… they were like two puzzle pieces, they fit together perfectly. In more ways than one.

Qrow shakes his head, ridding the thoughts away. He’d have plenty of time to be around Clover once they got through with this… _if_ they got through with this. Qrow shakes that thought from his brain as well, now isn’t the time to think about that. He pulls his arm away from Clover’s grip, a tingling sensation lingers on his wrist for a moment. Swallowing, he takes a step back as the Ace Ops hand reaches out to him, as if he’d fall apart if he wasn’t touching Qrow, “Clover… you know what we have to do.”

Clover lets out a soft sigh, nodding in agreement. The Huntsman doesn’t catch the look of hurt that crosses the man’s face as he turns to leave. In what direction, he doesn’t know. But he knows that he just needs to go _somewhere_ , anywhere. Yet... the Ace Ops voice calling his name stops him dead in his tracks. Qrow turns back to him, quirking his eyebrow in question. He’s met with Clover’s signature smirk along with a twitch of his eyebrows.

“What, no kiss for good luck?”

Then, Qrow is on him in a heartbeat. Teeth clashing together as Qrow tangles his hands into Clover’s hair. The Ace Op lets out a gasp in shock, not expecting to actually get a kiss, holding the Huntsman’s hips as he kisses back. It’s desperate, it’s certainly not what they should be doing right now, but it’s perfect all the same. Qrow tilts his head up slightly, deepening the kiss, he feels the other man’s hands tighten on him. Qrow thinks the world might’ve stopped while they were kissing, maybe it did. Maybe he was crazy. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was. He always felt like he was going to float away when he was around Clover, yet the man always held him down.

“Qrow…” Clover pulls away, resting his forehead against Qrow’s. They’re both breathless, staring into each other’s eyes. The moment is almost too sweet for the circumstances that they’re in, it is too sweet actually. Too intimate. That’s what makes Qrow pull away then, feeling a pang in his chest as he does so. Once they find each other again… _if_ they find each other again… he’ll definitely be spending more time doing things like that with Clover.

“How’s that for luck?” He whispers, shooting a wink Clover’s way. Turning away, he misses the flabbergasted look that comes across the Ace Ops face. He also misses Clover watching him until he can’t see the Huntsman’s figure anymore. Then Clover leaves, going his own way. Wondering if he’ll ever see the man that is Qrow Branwen again.

**Author's Note:**

> *floods the fair game tag*


End file.
